Crave Me Philippines
by Italia Feliciana Vargas
Summary: 2nd story in the Romanticize Me series. Most nations have accepted the fact that Italy was now out of their reach and have went on. Then when they thought their hearts were safe, the Philippines stepped into the picture. And like Italy before, she too captured their attention. The nations of the world have now began to fall for the Pearl of The Orient Seas. Who will win this time?
1. Chapter 1

Sup guys~! I know some of you have been waiting for the sequel to Love Me Italy, and I am proud to say that I have begun the second chapter when this is published. I hope you all really like this story.

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

Most nations held a heartbreak as they watched Russia and Italy proudly present their son the large mass that was the media. Germany held on a wall, his other hand over his heart as it if was in pain. He had loved Italy since the 900's but he should have realized that in time people would get over their heartbreaks as she did.

Although it still hurt to think that if he was lucky enough, that child would be his own.

Many male nations had drowned their sorrows in alcohol, every glass had taken a portion of pain away, and they were grateful for it. As Forte Di Girasole drew up as his colony expanded, the nations had began to get over the pain that plagued them whenever Italy walked into the room.

Some even began to wonder if they would ever find that special person to be with. America had found solace in fixing his economy. Although it was doing more bad than good, he was still applauded by England for trying to fix his health system. The elder man had hated too see his brother figure sickened by money loss and oil loss.

Being a nation was equivalent to living through a nuclear contamination. It poisoned their souls over time, but time and time again their blackened souls were purified by an innocent hand. Much like Italy and Girasole were to Russia.

Centuries of black had disappeared in time after he held his son for the first time.

Then as if a miracle another innocent soul made its presence known in the world to humans and nations alike. Her beautiful brown hair entrapped them whole whenever it was seen. A beautiful kimona adorned her figures when she walked into the world conference room. The smile on her face whenever she held Castiel in her arms.

The Philippines had begun to do the same to them as Italy had done. All with that caring smile, just as Italy before her. The lovely nation had no clue whenever it came to someone having affections for her, and it too had nations vying for her attention.

It happened in the same room as well, during a world conference.

" Listen up assholes! Since Germany is out sick today I'm the fucking head of the conference! I don't know how the potato does this so if you have any suggestions raise your goddamned hand!", Romano yelled over the loud ruckus of the giant room.

He really hated the large oval table, it made him remember his days in the Mafia. Which he hated with a passion, but he now had Spain next to him trying to offer Forte Di Girasole some churros. Much to Russia's chagrin, he didn't want his son to be spoiled on Italian and Spanish food all the time.

Italy however loved watching her son try to interact with other nations, the hair on the top of his head glistened whenever someone held him the light. And over the years a hair curl grew below his right ear, making him look a little like Norway if it had not been for his honey eyes. The child colony had been spoiled by many nations as the years passed by.

His chubby cheeks held a red hue whenever he smiled, bringing a light into the room. It was his second birthday when they held the world meeting so not only did they bring gifts they came to discuss his standing in the world and how they can boost his economy.

The Philippines raised her tan hand up in the air so Romano could call on her, his little Spanish adopted sister. When she was being raised Spain had to leave time and time again, and the Italian was left in the mansion until he returned. The Spaniard had shown him portraits of her every time he came back from Asia. To be safe he liked his new sibling almost, almost though.

" Yes Maria?", he asked as she handed Russia her present for Castiel.

" Maybe we can export some goods into his colony while simultaneously importing goods from him as well. This of course can be regulated by Russia so no faulty goods can hurt him. It would be a win-win for him so he can start to develop an complicated economy system, perhaps one like America's," she suggested as the tiny baby opened the paper on the box.

Inside the box was chocolate, her special homemade chocolate. The small baby looked ecstatic as he tried to grab some for himself, but his hands could hardly hold onto the large slab of milk chocolate. He was aging like a nation would, slowly along with his colony. It would be another ten years before he could walk at all, so in an effort to help speed things along the nations of the world began to think of ways to boost his economy.

" That might work, but we need to begin with small loads. His colony is no bigger than Liechtenstein but my leader won't allow me to give away anymore land, so sending things in big shipments will hurt him instead of help," Russia tried to explain as Castiel wriggled in his arms. His poor scarf had to be abused with so much baby slobber, and he never chewed on his mother's scarf.

Insult to injury by a small child was amusing to many in the room.

" Ve~ Give him here Ivan, so I can feed him his chocolate. Thank you Maria~!", Italy said happily as she took Castiel from his father. Many nations looked on in envy, they too wanted their own families and it hurt to see one that could live on with them forever.

Or at least a long ass time.

The Philippines straightened her ruby colored skirt as she stood to return to her seat, and was unaware of the stares she was getting from a few of her fellow Asian nations. Although one Italian woman saw it and smiled to herself, Maria was just like her. She nudged Russia in the arm and discreetly pointed her head at Maria then the nations staring at her. Then he too, smiled in recollection as he remembered that he too had once been like them in the past.

" How much do you wanna bet Feli?"

" Two thousand Euros."

" Your on."

As they talked Japan and Hong Kong began to glare at each other, while China sat quietly in his seat, a look that indicated he was in a land far-far away. He was old of course, so it was a given his mind wavered every now and then. Deep in his mind he dreamed of a family that might never come.

Setting Castiel down onto the plush carpet floor both Italy and Russia watched as he tried to take his first steps, using his Papa's pants to pull him up. Italy ran a little ways away from him and got on her knees before beckoning her child to her. " Come to Mama, bambino!", she said excitedly as he wobbled on his legs before trying to take a step forward. A crowd of nations had gathered around them, save for China, Japan, and Hong Kong.

" Come on honey~!"

The blonde took another tentative step before falling on his butt, and he began laughing at himself before pulling himself up again. The female countries stood and sat around Italy, all of them cheering the child on. The men stood around the family, watching in awe as the little colony tried to walk. Do all families feel like this?

Joyous honey eyes peered up at his father's large form before letting go of the dark brown material. Holding his breath Russia stooped down to Italy's eye level as he nudged his son in reassurance. Everyone began to cheer as Castiel wobbled his way to his mother, nearly tripping but steadying himself each time. Multiple flashes went off as he stopped in front of Italy, his hands waving at her. Begging for her to pick him up.

" Mama!", he screamed happily as he held him up in the air. No one noticed as the media came into the large room and began firing questions and flashing more pictures. But they didn't care at all.

No they welcomed it, and with open arms.

The future held another family as happy as this one, perhaps even more than another.

* * *

The next morning all over the world newspapers had the same headlines on it, all having various names, but they all held the heart warming scene captured on a single photo.

_" New Colony Takes His First Steps Into the World!"_

_" Форте ди Подсолнечное держит путь в мир!"_

_" Proudest mga magulang Kailanman!"_

_" Economia Boost aiuta New Colony piedi!"_

_" 意大利和俄罗斯：图片完美的家庭 " _

_" 大塚公子：によってコロニーのファースト·ステップについての新しいマンガ "_

_" Was haben die Japaner getrunken? Ein Blick in die Seele von Kimiko Otsuka Arbeit zu Forte di Girasole."_

Italy giggled as she read the German newspaper clipping Prussia had sent her, it was of a German writer questioning one of Japan's manga writers. She had seen some of the drawings about Castiel's first steps. One thing that made her laugh more than anything was Russia's face in the drawing.

" I don't have that big of a nose sunflower!", He yelled from the kitchen as she sat in front of a roaring fire. Somehow he always knew what she was laughing about, and it made her laugh at the thought that he could be a mind reader. The snow storm outside would not relent as it had turned into winter, she shivered as she drew a blanket around her. Castiel had long fallen asleep in front of the fireplace, basically swaddled up in a multitude of blankets. Her heavy dress had fur linings all on it in an effort to battle away the cold.

Russia was not affected by the cold as she and Castiel were, they were not used to the extreme cold being as Italy was a Mediterranean nation and Castiel her son. He was raised on the warm waters of Venice for the first two years of life, due to the fact his colony wasn't growing fast enough.

That was one of Italy's greatest concerns, that her baby boy would not have a stable economy that could support his delicate health.

On most days Castiel was sick, mostly with a fever over 104 degrees Fahrenheit . His birthday had been one of the days he would lose the fever and his parents were eternally grateful he could have fun on his special day. But now it was back to the starting point, he has yet another fever.

Maria had promised her that she would send a small shipment of mangoes and pineapples to help him.

Italy prayed hard that she would do so, and quickly.

" Ivan! Did you finish Castiel's potato soup yet?!", she yelled over to him as she felt her son's forehead.

" Almost done Sunflower!"

* * *

Maria de la Reyes sat on one of her many beaches, taking a break from overseeing any and all transports to Forte Di Girasole. She was extremely tired, but the Filipina nation brushed it aside as she began to sweat. The temperature was sweltering hot as crate upon crate was loaded onto three large boats. Although she wanted nothing else but to fall down under a palm tree and sleep, Maria knew she couldn't.

No she wouldn't, not until she was finished inspecting each and every box.

In order to help her small godson get better she with Japan and South Korea have been assisting her with the shipment. Even though it was a bit small, she was the only supervisor of one hundred and thirty-one men. And she wanted to make sure that all ten thousand mangoes and ten thousand pineapples made it to Europe, then from there France would watch over the shipments until either Russia or Italy got it.

Hopefully it would be enough to spur his GDP and make him some money.

" Da Ze~ Maria! Can we please take a break as well?", he whined to the woman as he ran over to her. His curl bouncing in the wind as he ran.

_He almost looks cute,_ she thought to herself as she got up. _Wait, what!? Cute? What the hell am I thinking? No way South Korea is cute._

" Oo. Maaaring pati na rin gawin ang isa, ngunit para lamang sa mga limang minuto! Kung nakikita ko sa iyo slacking off ay kinalulungkot mo ito Im Soo Yong," she threatened before walking back up the docks toward Japan.

" Hey Japan! You can go take a break with South Korea. I'll take over from here," she told him before trying to take away his clipboard, but he held it out of her grasp way above his head. " No," he said quietly before returning his attention to another box of mangoes being loaded onto the docks.

He had taken off his haori along with all the clothing above his hakama, and Maria had never noticed that he was quiet muscular under all his traditional clothing. She gulped before tackling him for the clipboard. " Give it to me!", she yelled as he steadied himself with a foot behind him as she tried in vain to get her clipboard back from him.

" Please Japan! Go rest for a bit!"

" No, you asked for my help. So I won't rest until it is done."

" But why?"

He looked her in the eye before answering her honestly," Because you asked me to."

* * *

Форте ди Подсолнечное держит путь в мир! - Forte Di Girasole Is Making His Way Into The World!

Proudest mga magulang Kailanman! - Proudest Parents Ever!

Economia Boost aiuta New Colony piedi! - Economy Boost Helps New Colony Walk!

意大利和俄罗斯：图片完美的家庭 - Italy and Russia: Picture Perfect Family

大塚公子：によってコロニーのファースト·ステップについての新しいマンガ - New Manga About the Colony's First Steps, By: Otsuka Kimiko

Was haben die Japaner getrunken? Ein Blick in die Seele von Kimiko Otsuka Arbeit zu Forte di Girasole. - What have the Japanese Been Drinking? A Look Into The Mind of Kimiko Otsuka's work about Forte Di Girasole.

Oo. Maaaring pati na rin gawin ang isa, ngunit para lamang sa mga limang minuto! Kung nakikita ko sa iyo slacking off ay kinalulungkot mo ito Im Soo Yong. - Yes. Might as well take one, but only for five minutes! If I see you slacking off you will regret it Im Soo Yong.

* * *

I hope you all like it so far!

Ciao~!

-Miharu


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! So since my birthday is this month I will not update any story other than this one chapter for Crave Me Philippines. You all will not believe the suggestions for the future stories in the Romanticize Me series. I got Notice Me Norway, Like Me Liechtenstein, **Seduce me SEALAND!** The last one made me laugh so fucking hard. And I got prompts for one-shots to go with the series like Hug Me Hungary, Miss Me Monaco, Need Me Netherlands. These are the more... modest ones.

I will put a poll for the next story on my profile by the twelfth of this month.

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

In southern Forte Di Girasole stood a proud man next to the governor that was appointed by both Italy and Russia. He was a man from a line of family that Italy trusted wholeheartedly so he was assured the job. His love for children and families made him the perfect candidate as the Governor of Forte Di Girasole.

But he too was flawed by the deadly sins that all humans were.

**Greed.**

His facade had fooled a nation of the world since his young age, and he was not in this to help a child colony recover from an unstable economy. All he wanted was the sum he could reap from the defenseless colony. All the nations in the world had invested large amounts of cash to help the child develop in Italy's pregnancy, but that could take him so far.

Now the child required an income and outcome, but his population was small compared to his parent's and he was struggling in the world. This was the opportunity that he needed to get the money his greedy lifestyle needed to support it. He had been one of millions to succumb to the web of lies, deceit, drugs, and sex.

The person had a name as all humans did.

Corano Collins.

His sons' deaths had held no meaning to him when they were executed, for he himself had faked his own and lived under the name Remus Coranzo and inherited the wealth of an old family in Sicily all because he was the 'last' one alive. Remus hated his wife and children when they were alive, but lived with the pretense that that was the best he could get out of life.

Now was his real opportunity to shine brightly in the shadows of life he created for himself.

Today he was overseeing a major shipment from the Philippines to the little colony, all in an effort to help the child. He scoffed into his coffee as his bosses Russia and Italy came up to him, a clipboard in his hands and an infant in her arms. The child's forehead was a deep scarlet indicating his illness.

" All is well I assume?", the Russian asked as he approached the Italian. The deep amethyst eyes pierced his very soul in a sense of deep loathing, and at that moment Remus knew.

**The fucker knew!**

" Ivan lighten up a bit amore! Oh? Ve~ What is Castiel? Do you want Papa?", she asked as her attention diverted to the child in her arms. His eyes softened for a moment before he turned to his wife and child, a light smile that made Remus's blood curdle. He too had once been like that, but his greed consumed him whole.

Hell, he made sure he got a one-way ticket to hell by selling his family out for death or experimentation. Which ever came first.

" Adada!", the young blonde screamed as he held his arms out weakly toward the tall nation. Forte's eyes grew wearily as another bout of coughing tired him out. " Shh, sleep now my strong sunflower. No need to tire yourself for me," he whispered as nearby people watched on in adoration and admiration.

Holding his child tightly to his chest he gave Italy the clipboard, a pleading look on his face.

" Of course! I'll be back in a bit Ivan! Be good Castiel for Mama!"

When he was sure that Italy had gone out of their range of sight he rounded on Remus. His pale face contorted in anger and distrust at the man, for he looked too similar to the men that had tortured his Sunflower.

" You look a bit familiar comrade. Tell me, where are you from?", Russia asked as he held Forte Di Girasole tightly as the infant's eyes began to drop. " I come from Sicily," Remus said as he turned away from the elder's piercing eyes.

" Be as it may, then why are you looking that way?"

**Shit.**

" I was told to help oversee the shipment to the capital of Sovirte. From there on the products will be distributed. Is it not?"

" But that didn't answer my question."

" I'm sorry if you are offended," he said faking sincerity. Silently hoping that the Russian father will back up. " Don't do anything that will hurt my son, because it might cause an accident. No?", Russia said intimidatingly," But you have a chance because Feliciana trusts you."

Walking away with his child he left Remus all alone, not at all seeing the evil smirk that came across his face as he turned away. After all he needed money to support his hellish lifestyle, clearing his throat he put on his best smile. A grimace formed onto his face again as his eyelids felt heavy, for it had been at least an hour since his last line. Grinning Remus went to his car for a little 'coffee' as he put it. None of the workers saw anything out the usual, children on the streets waved as the leader passed, and adults of all races greeted him civilly.

All not noticing something wrong with Remus, except Russia who smirked as he watched him leave. " Castiel behave for Papa please," he said as the blonde tried to chew on Russia's fingers.

" I know, but Mama took your bag with her. If you are good she will be here quickly," but Castiel had other plans for the poor father. His honey eyes welled with tears as he began to hiccup pitifully as he craned his head looking for his mother.

" Mama!", he yelled as he reached up and yanked on Russia's hair.

" Will you ever learn to say Papa?"

Using his favorite word Castiel grinned happily," No!"

" Your gonna be a little handful aren't you Castiel?"

" Ya!"

* * *

Light snores echoed throughout the meeting room as both the Philippines and Russia slept soundly, for two completely different reasons. The Philippines because she expended all her energy recently working off a small debt to Indonesia, and Russia because Italy didn't let him drink his morning shot of vodka, thinking that the two were going to be late when they came early. Young Castiel sat on Germany's lap as he had become accustomed to walking to different nations and sitting with them ever since he began to walk.

Though the small colony loved to sit with Germany no matter what, and if the German wasn't in attendance then he sat in Austria or Prussia's lap. His innocent honey eyes closed like his mother's as he chewed on Germany's Iron Cross. The two looked like they were father and son if it weren't the chilling aura that the colony produced as a symbol of his now freezing winter. While Germany produced a comforting warmth as he toddler slid off his lap, the cross in hand as he waddled to his mother.

" Mama!", he yelled as he tried to climb her legs. Her eyes sparkled with pride as she picked him up, his absolute refusal in called Russia 'Papa' or 'Dada' made Italy laugh every time. " Yes bambino?", she asked as he held the cross tightly in his pudgy hands. " Maia!", he mumbled as Italy sat in cunfusion, 'Maia'?

Realization dawned upon her as she stood up," Maria?"

" Maia!"

She normally held him for a long duration for the time but today they let her and Russia take it easy, so he was a little upset that she wasn't paying him any attention and in vain to pull himself onto the couch with her but failed greatly.

" No honey, Maria is sleeping darling," she told him sternly as he wriggled in her lap. She opened her eyes and turned her son in her lap, he even knew that wasn't good even though she was the nicest person ever. Italy closed her eyes again and Castiel calmed down so she was happy.

" Don't srain yourself, and don't wake her up bambino."

He grinned as she let him down onto the phone, his little padded socks tread around the room going from person to person as Germany dictated the meeting. Forte stopped frequently as he came across England, something about the gentleman made him happy. Although the toddler couldn't place it in his small brain, but the smell of Earl Grey comforted him greatly.

Looking up to the blonde he yelled," Iggy!"

America looked scandalized as England picked him up and sat him in his lap. The curl on the child's head bounced happily as he hugged the green uniform close to him, his mouth babbled as he tried to talk. Russia woke to the sight of his bouncing baby boy.

" Eggy?"

" Dude! I'm going to call you Eggy all the time now!", America yelled happily at the thought of a new nickname for his brother nation. But as the nations talked and laughed around her, the Philippines was having a nightmare.

_The Philippines woke up in an unfamiliar dark room all alone and scared, she had been alone since the failed attack on Manila that year. Ever since she revolted against Spain the Philippines had nowhere to go, many people who tried to help her had been hung for treason. Bonifacio had rallied as many troops as he could but despite that the battle was in favor for the Spanish. _

_All the while Spain had turned a blind eye to the violence, and opted a search for her instead._

_One of her major supporters called Emilio Aguinaldo had exiled himself in Hong Kong, which was under her uncle China's control, and a truce between Spain and her was made in effort to spare her anymore pain. But the cruelty to her civilians never stopped, not once._

_He had sent a letter to her hiding place one day in May, telling her of his little alliance to America. Then throughout the summer months she had received reports for Aguinaldo and others that Manila was the only place the rebels conquered and that an Independence of Declaration was being made for her._

_In February though, she found out that Aguinaldo had declared war on America after she had regained Manila. She had never really been accepted as an independent nation though, and was once again sold to the United States. Resulting in the Battle of Manila that had just taken place, leaving her weak and disoriented._

_Her forces had been tasked to defend her but they had failed, and she woke in the prison cell of America's top max security prison. _

_" Awake are we?", someone asked as she heard the door to her cell open. A man dressed like the America she knew walked into the small cell, the only difference was the color of his hair and eyes. Along with the fact he carried in a bloodied bat with nails sticking out of it._

_" Where am I? What happened to Kuya Aguinaldo?", she asked as he walked forward to her, only to be interrupted by a kick to her side. The breathe was knocked out of her as she tried to pull herself up, but was then knocked down again. This was not the America that had once helped her out when she first began to fight for her independence._

_She looked up at him with her big brown eyes pleading as he just sneered," Don't try to guilt me into letting you go. I have orders from my opposite's president to keep you here until a certain amount of time goes by."_

_" Please!," she cried out as he turned to leave," Let me go! I fought so hard for a taste of freedom, and now that I know what it I won't let you or anyone take it away!"_

_Sighing the America look-a-like grabbed his bat tighter," I was hoping to do this the easy way, but I see that you want to play hard ball." Raising the bat he swung down onto one of her fair legs, resulting an a sickening crack that other prisoners heard in their own cell down the hall._

_" Time for you to learn a lesson," he said before raising the bat once more. And thus began a cycle of pain and suffering until 1946, after the latest world war._

When she awoke the Philippines found that the world meeting was only a fourth of the way through, deciding to turn away from the meeting she fell asleep, allowing herself to dream of happier times.

_A young girl ran down one of her many beaches as leaders from one of the local tribes followed her. Over the centuries they found that their livelihood depended on her survival, so to keep them alive the leaders of a tribe or clan would watch over her. This often resulted in many fights and battles over her custody. Today was different, she had spotted some large ships in the distance and was thoroughly excited.  
_

_These ships were different from the canoes she had used for decades, they were large and held what looked to be great large skins of animals fused together._

_" Please go back to the tribe young one!", one of the leaders begged of her as she ran to the water. Over the years on one knew what to call her and the gave her the nickname of 'Young One'. " No! I wanna see who it is! Do you not want to?", she asked as the ships got closer to the island they were on._

_Her grass skirts and shirts waved in the wind as they watched the people dock, all of them looked on in awe as dozens upon dozens of men and conquistadors marched of the ship. One of them was the obvious leader who looked upon the girl with a smile on his face._

_Many of his men gasped as the girl held onto a shiny yellow rock in her hands, and with trembling legs she walked over to the nice man. Then handed him the shiny rock," Welcome!", she yelled happily as the men gaped at her in awe._

_" P-Pure Gold!," one of the soldiers yelled as they watched her smiling face. The greedier ones of the bunch hit her over with the blunt end of the battle axe he held, and smiled as similar rocks fell from the inside of her grass pockets. The leader growled angrily before using his own axe to cut off the hand that reached for the shiny gold pieces._

_" Did I say move? Did I order you to hurt her? You, Fernando, will be hung for treason for not following my previous orders. These people may not speak our language but have welcomed us to their island. You will show respect," he yelled as the man clutched the bloodied mess of his wrist._

_When he turned to where the girl had lay he found she had scampered to the leaders of her group. The joy she had radiated was now turned into fear and terror. Gathering the rocks of gold off the ground he returned them to her. _

_She had looked happy at the prospect of the pretty rocks being returned to her, and gave him half back._

_" Nice man," she said in her language as he pocketed them. Hugging him she then ran into the forest, with her leaders following her. Later in the month he had received orders to seize the chain of islands, the girl he found had lived through many generations. He gave her the name Las Islas Pilipinas in honor of his king at the time Philip._

If anyone was watching her sleep on that couch in the meeting room then they would have seen the mmost radiate smile ever as she slept on.

* * *

So I was planning to get this out sooner but hings came up. Also I will not post for the rest of this month, because of tests and my birthday coming up. So, I hope everyone has a good month! Till next time!

Ciao~!

-Miharu


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! I want to thank everyone that reviewed, favorited, or even read. I know I have been updating slowly but bear with me, when summer comes I can update frequently.

I don't won Hetalia.

* * *

_Standing in the burning sand, Las Islas Pilipinas watched as another kingdom under her jurisdiction fall to the ground. Engulfed completely in flames, even though Spain held her as pain rippled through her, she was lifeless. _

_" Don't worry, this is the last one Las Islas. No more pain will come to you," he said in Spanish as she watched her natives, her people, get cuffed in heavy metal and lined up. All looked to be in pain, but none more so than her. She cried as women and children were taken away, and men get brutally beat for their so called defiance._

_" Ako kaya paumanhin, aking mahal na tao."_

_She felt Spain pick her up and cradle her as her body convulsed in pain, her freedom and liberty was taken away with the last of her free lands. The last hold on her own life was gone now. Along with her siblings, the Visayas, Luzon, and Mindanao. _

_Las Islas Pilipinas was the only one left in the hellish world, the only people she had lived with her entire life was gone. Her friends Mogul and Japan were gone too, they had been too worried about their land more so than hers. China had decided to settle and try to negotiate terms with Spain but none had gone well. _

_The European didn't want to let go of his stake on the Oriental child, and went through the trouble of conquering each of her people's civilizations to keep her. And as each capital of her and her siblings fell, another bruise or cut would entrap her into Spain's control._

_Soon, it was only her and him._

_Though under his reign she was put into her new capital, Manilla, and given a name and flourished. In time she forgot about the pain her citizens under went under a daily basis and even enjoyed the luxury Spain set her in. He named her Maria de las Reyes, and was more than happy to convert her and her people into Roman Catholics and Christians._

_Every now and then he had to return to Spain, and help sign documents as well as check up on Romano. Each time he left Spain brought back a present for her, and every time he left he got a present for Romano. He said it showed no bias to them._

_Once when he left, Manilla was invaded by England and he pulled her out of her little palace. To show her how her people have been fairing for the last centuries of Spain's reign._

_Maria had never been more horrified at what she saw, the small child watched as a wife cried over her child's unmoving form. Blood seeped out the boy's head as a Spanish soldiers wiped his musket from the splatters of human flesh and blood. Seemingly unaffected by the torture he inflicted onto that family._

_" No!", she screamed as she broke away from England, and ran straight for the soldier. He immediately recognized her along with some other civilians, seeing as Spain loved to parade around Manilla with her on his shoulders._

_" Senorita Maria! What are you doing out of the palace? Your fat-" he began to say before she kicked him in the shins and disarmed him in a quick movement. Holding the pointy end of the musket to his throat she cried, her small arms barely shaking as she pulled the trigger._

_" Don't hurt anyone!", she screamed in vain as the gun wouldn't fire. England pulled her off the ground before shooting him with his pistol before putting it back in his holster. Dragging her away from the destruction and blood he set her in a carriage as British soldiers began to fight against the Spanish._

_" You caused this to happen you know," he stated casually as they rode out of the now burning city._

_" I didn't! I never knew this happened," she spit out as he quieted her with a gloved hand. " You did, tell me love. Who was it that sat in the lap of luxury as citizens starved?", he asked as Maria bit her lips in anger._

_" Who was it that never left the outer walls of that damned palace for centuries on end? Who was it that stood by as kingdoms and villages fall and did nothing!?", he yelled as she hid her face in her arms and cried._

_The lovely kimona that she dawned that morning was stained with blood, dirt, and tears; England looked on with sympathetic eyes. " I was like you once," he said as she sobbed endlessly, but he still gained her attention._

_" I was a little island, well still am, and I was taken over thousands of times before I stood on my own feet. When I did my mum had already died and just barbarians wanted my land. It took time but I became a great empire, expanding to other lands just like Spain. In the end I never stood by and watched as London burned or when the Colonists rebelled against my King, I took action every time. See where I'm getting at love?", he asked, pulling her into his lap as he stroked her hair._

_Feeling a small, feeble nod he continued," I was as small as you when I fought against everything and anything, all I needed was a group of people who held the same views I did."_

_As the carriage stopped outside of the burnt city he let her out before giving her a handkerchief, and on it was embroidery that said ' Pearl of the Orient Sea'. _

_" Its okay to rebel against the cruel love."_

_Then he rode of with his horse and carriage, leaving her in a small camp filled with rebels. Turning to them she puffed out her chest and yelled," No longer am I Las Islas Pilipinas, but The Philippines!"_

_The men and women in the camp behind her yelled in approval as they lifted her in the air, she stayed with them that day and night. When she woke in the morning she had grown into a beautiful young woman, the rebellion in her heart caused her to grow up._

_Later in her rebellion , she fell in love with a man, who was later executed for treason on Spain's orders when he came back. And like fuel on a fire, ignited the Revolution._

_" I will always love you Maria, even in death," he said before his death. His eyes filled with love as he dropped to the floor underneath him, and never once did he break eye contact with the nation in the crowd._

With a gasp the Philippines fell of the bed as her alarm clock rang, her brown eyes bleary for a few moments before she slowly got up. It was five in the morning and she wasn't a morning person, but she loved to get up early and help her farmers.

Pulling on a worn out red dress and sandals she grabbed a ribbon of the dresser before pulling her hair into a bun that China would be proud of and ran out her door. Weaving in between maids and visitors she ran out into the city, and towards the farms. Her basket at the ready for picking rice today, a smile on her face as citizens waved at her.

No longer would she sit in luxury, from the day England showed her the cruel treatment of Spain's soldiers she helped in every way she could.

" Miss Philippines?", a portly woman asked as she walked down a dirt road leading to her favorite rice farm.

" Opo?"

" Will you bless my marriage? My father will only let me marry him happily if I have you blessing," she said as a tall man caught up with her. Clearly out of breath as his toned chest heaved, " Of course!", she beamed as the couple broke out in smiles.

" Sit down, and let me tell you a story about love," the Philippines said, gesturing to a fallen log on the ground. Once they were seated and situated she sat on her knees in front of them, " When I was younger and I rebelled against my father, Spain, I met a man. Whom I loved very dearly, even though I despised him when we first met, he was José Rizal, and as you all know he was known for aiding me in the Revolution. Soon though we became friends as we fought for our beautiful country.

Then one day I began to notice him for who he was, and not what he resembled. His aristocratic face, strong muscles, and he was handsome. Extremely so. Others around us noticed my attraction to him as well as his for me, and despite what Spain would have thought if he found out I loved him. Though we could never be together," she said as the couple listened with intrest.

" I would live an infinite amount of time longer than he, and it would have never worked out. Despite that I loved him more than anything, one days when it was just us he would go one about how he would want to marry me and even have children. Though he knew better, and he left. Lived in Hong Kong for a while and came back, all the while spouting the words 'Marry me!' as he got off the ship. Each time I said no, because even if we did he would be an old withered man in the end and I would look eighteen. He married someone else, but I loved him anyway. Even though he liked her, he loved me and that was more than enough for me. It broke my heart when he was killed, but I built it back. Just waiting for the chance to love someone like Russia and Feliciana, that's the kind of love I want, and that is the love the two of you need. Now, come one, I want to meet you father miss," she said as she stood up.

The two nodded earnestly, both saddened by the Philippines' previous love for José, but strengthened to help her nation.

" Oh I am terribly sorry, Miss Philippines, but my name is Annabelle and he his is Joseph," Annabelle said as they lead the Philippines to a modest house. A one-story that was rather small and needing a little fixing, but cozy nonetheless.

An elder man sat on the steps, his cane in his left hand and a cigar in his right, and a smile on his face when he saw his daughter run up to him. " Tatay! Remember how you said you would bless my wedding if Miss Philippines gave her blessing?", she asked as he nodded his head.

The salt-and-pepper stubble on his chin and cheeks frowned a bit as he did so.

" Well here she is," and with that the Philippines stepped out from behind Joseph, who hid her very well.

" Hello! Ito ay Natutuwa akong makilala kayo. Paano nasaan ka dito maaraw araw?", she asked as he shook her hand excitedly.

" Very well! Would you like to come in for a drink?"

" No, I wanted to give my blessing for Annabelle and Joseph's marriage. If that is alright with you?", the Philippines questioned as he shook his head.

" I would be honored if you did, you have my thanks," he said.

She chuckled before speaking, " Oh I really would like an invitation to the wedding though, and a couple more for my fellow nations if I may? Nothing warms our hearts more than a wedding."

Annabelle was quick to respond, " Opo! How many invites Miss? Oh, Joseph we don't have enough money for such an event!"

" No need to worry, I will fund you ceremony and have Feliciana's boss to hold it. You both remind me of myself and José. I want to do this for you, if only you all knew how many weddings I made for people since we were introduced to the world again. All I want is for me and five other nations to go to your wedding."

Ah, a normal day for the Philippines, and she loved every moment of it. Except for the over excited squeals from the younger woman, who trapped her in a bear hug.

" Not so hard," she gasped out as the woman dropped her immediately before rushing so many sorry's into a sentence, causing the Philippines to burst out laughing as she clutched her ribs happily.

She wouldn't trade this for the world.

* * *

" Maria! Thank you so much!", Italy yelled as she hugged the breath out of the Filipina woman, who wasn't expecting this to happen.

" Castiel is doing much better now! He started to walk again the other day thanks to you!", she screamed as she choked the poor nation. Russia stood by watching as his wife basically assault poor Maria, chuckling as her face turned a comical blue.

" Maia!", Castiel yelled as he bounced in Russia's arms, reaching out for the nation as she struggled in his mother's arms. A perfect diversion to get her breath back! Breaking out of Italy's death hold she stumbled as she got her breathe back.

" Feli... please don't do that again," she wheezed as the Italian laughed at her. Maria glared at her before turning her attention to the bouncing baby boy and Russia. " Next time don't just stand there!", she growled at Russia who merely shook it off as she held Forte Di Girasole in her arms.

" Hello Castiel! How have you been doing huh buddy?", she asked as he gurgled in delight before pulling the ribbon out of her hair. She only smiled as the toddler did so, not at all minding that he was slobbering all on it. " Maia! Maia! Maria!", he yelled as she turned her attention off of him for a second.

" What did you call me?", she asked curiously, checking to see if there was anything in her ears. Did he really say her name? " Maria!", he cried out jubilantly as she spun him around!

" I love the fact that you said my name before your father's!"

" Hey! It won't matter because in the end everyone will become one da?", he asked, the age-old joke still made them laugh. Even though people didn't know if he meant it or not.

" Hey Feli, can I ask you for a favor?", Maria asked the mother as she gave her her son back. " Of course! Ve~ What is it?", Italy asked as she got out a cookie for Forte Di Girasole, who happily accepted it.

" Can your boss be the preacher at a wedding for me?"

" Eh?"

* * *

" How have you been Philippines?", Japan asked her as the two walked down one of the Philippines' favorite beaches. Women, men, and children waved at her and Japan as they passed. In turn they waved back, giving the citizens a radiant smile before returning back tot heir conversation.

" I have been good Japan! This month has rather been a lazy one, but I still find a way to dig a hole of work for myself," she chuckled as he looked to her puzzled. Why would a nation want more work?

" Many people nowadays have been coming to me so I can bless their children or marriage, and well I kinda decided to host their weddings for them. Some were small, but this one is going to be big!", she exclaimed happily as he only smiled at her.

Sometimes she was too much, but other times like this he admired her. Ever since they had been reintroduced to the world so many people have done the same to him, all wanting a nation to bless them and their children. Although he did as much as he could he had to reject some, but some times like this he had time to do anything. And it was so unsettling, not knowing when you'll be rushed onto a flight bound home can do that.

Not today! Japan had managed to clear some space in his and the Philippines's schedule so they could hang out. All the work he did for the past month had been torture, but totally worth it. Seeing as today he was in the sand with an obviously beautiful woman, who obviously didn't know that.

" How so?"

" I get to invite five other people with me, and I already chose Feli and Russia because Italy's boss was coming to be the preacher! But I don't know who to bring with me Japan, can you help me?", she asked, giving him puppy dog eyes. There was no way he was falling for it,l but a closer look into her big chocolate eyes had him thinking again.

Damn you puppy dog eyes!

" Well, I would bring the people who mean most to me. The people who I would want to have fun but do it with me," he said smiling at her. His short hair flew in the wind gracefully as she just looked in awe.

" Can you go with me then?"

" Only if you want me to."

* * *

Ako kaya paumanhin, aking mahal na tao. - I am so sorry, my beloved people.

Opo - yes

Tatay- Father, Dad

Hello! Ito ay Natutuwa akong makilala kayo. Paano nasaan ka dito maaraw araw? - Hello! It is nice to meet you. How are you on this sunny day?

* * *

I hope you guys loved this chapter, and dont forget to vote on the poll on my profile okay?

Ciao~

-Miharu


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys! I am really excited that you all like this story! Okay sorry about the translations but I use Google for some English and other languages.

I don't own Hetalia.

* * *

" So you're telling me, you want me to go to a human wedding?"

" Well yes?", the Philippines asked, her answer sounding much like a question to him. A blonde eye raised in questioning, as his sturdy frame towered over the nation.

" Come on Switzerland! I have an invitation for you and Liechtenstein! Please! Pretty please with halo-halo on top!", she begged, clapping her hands together with a pleading smile on her face. Her white and red kimona ruffled elegantly as she pleaded with him.

" I ordered some of your and Liechtenstein's favorite chocolates, just for the day!"

He tried not to look her in the eye, but when he did Switzerland could have sworn she looked like a kicked puppy. Sighing heavily he nodded slightly before he was tackled in a hug by the nation.

" Salamat po! I can't wait for this wedding! It'll be the biggest one I've done!", she cried out as she hugged him once more. In that exact moment, Switzerland felt his heart beat once more. He was suddenly aware of everything all at once, the silk of her outfit, the warmth of her hug, and even the scent of coconuts and lemon flowers she had. This was not good, this was a recipe for disaster.

He was falling again.

Switzerland was not going to let this go, he was determined to win the Philippines over no matter what. All he would ever want in his long ass life had stared him in the face twice, in the forms of Italy and the Philippines. Who knew when anyone could have a chance at a real family again?

"Hey, while your here, would you like to go get some lunch?", he asked cautiously, deciding to test the limits a bit. He tensed up as she thought the idea over, before her face light up. "Of course! Let's go!", she yelled as she ran towards the door with Switzerland in tow.

Liechtenstein watched as they ran through the yards from her window and sighed, knowing her brother was falling in love again made her facepalm. But she could hardly wait until it is known who the Philippines would fall for.

She turned back to the TV she had in her room and put on her headset, looking to the screen she said, "I bet that I will get a headshot on everyone!" A controller in hand she lead her team to victory with the satisfaction that her brother's aim training as he called it payed off. The blonde facepalmed when she asked for some ammo and everywhere she looked there was a box of rounds or a gun near her character.

Opening the door for a lady was common curtisy, and the Philippines had always loved it when people did gentlemanly things for her. Since she was taught from a young age that that is what they were supposed to do. And when Switzerland did it, it made her swoon inwardly.

Closing the door behind her, he rushed to his side of the car. His heart beat a million miles per minute, and for some reason he could barely contain his excitement. The Tesla roared to life as he started the car, and pulled out of his driveway.

Turning onto the road he looked to the Philippines and said, " Hold on tight."

She nodded and clutched at her seat belt as he floored it, the car going from 0 kph to 60 kph in seconds, and she knew because she was watching the speedometer. " Switzerland! Sigurado ka mabaliw? Alam ko ang Italya ay isang mabaliw sa pagmamaneho, ngunit sa iyo!", she screamed as he merely laughed. It had been too long since Switzerland had as much fun as he did today.

Afterall, he loved to scare people, but he knew where the boundaries lay.

Slowing down a bit he chuckled as she clutched onto her seat belt, " Erleichtern Sie oben ein bisschen Philippinen, habe ich nicht so viel Spaß in ein paar Monaten. Nachdem mit Österreich zu tun, dass Sie an." Switzerland sped down the streets of Bern, grinning as the Philippines began to loosen up.

Slowing down at a red light he hummed the tunes to a song on the radio as they stopped, this road was almost completely empty. With the exception of a few cars, but it was strange considering it was rush hour in Bern. As the light turned green he began forward across the intersection when he heard the Philippines scream, " Look out!"

He barely had time to react before his side of the car was impaled by another, that was going at high speed. Feeling in his crack on the steering wheel Switzerland began to lose his grip on reality. He faded away into sleep as the Philippines began screaming.

Her seat belt trapped her into the destroyed car, she desperately pulled the harness around her but it was giving no leeway. Her phone was out of reach on the flooring of the car, and Switzerland was knocked out. She thrashed her legs around, hoping that she would be able to get to her phone. Her chest burned on pain as she did so.

Though her attempts to reach the Iphone only gave her more pain as she realized with a start that her leg was broken.

As the pain coursed through her, the Philippines lost her conscience, but her only solace was the sirens blasting in the distance. If you were watching this fold out, you would never have guessed that the people in the Tesla were actually afraid for their lives.

" Someone get them out!"

The rescue team worked on getting the warped car doors open while trying not to jostle the nations inside. Men and women all around helped get the Philippines out and some yelped as they saw the fragment of some engine parts from the Tesla stick out her chest. Painting the white shirt of her outfit red.

" How the fuck did that hit her there?"

" Focus! We need to get them out and into a hospital, no questions or hesitations."

The teen grumbled as he helped pry the door open wider for them to get her out.

" I got one casualty! A teen in his sophomore year!", one person yelled out as they pulled the corpse from the Corolla that hit the nations. " Another alive! She looks like she was driving under the influence!", an officer said as he carried the young teen out of the car.

" Someone remind me to get a ticket for a DUI for her!"

" Holy shit he's alive! Its a fucking miracle!", a brunette said as he pulled Switzerland out of his car, a large glass shard poked out his head as he was settled onto a stretcher.

" Damn kids, don't they know not to drink and drive... Fuck, they probably weren't old enough to drink in the first place."

* * *

" How are they?", the small blonde asked as a doctor came out of the operating room. Her red dress wrinkled and her purple hair ribbon crooked, the doctor nearly gasped at the bloodshot eyes and dark circles. Liechtenstein had never looked as bad after Switzerland found her, but here she was. The wait after an eight hour surgery with only a cup of coffee as your companion will do that to you.

" Your brother had to have surgery to remove the glass shards in his head, while Miss Philippines had some metal debris lodged in her chest cavity as a result of the crash. She is still in surgery, though you can see Mr. Switzerland now if you want," he offered with a small smile. When he saw the personification nod he directed her towards room 136.

She opened the door carefully as tip-toed her way in, and she stopped short at what she saw. Her brother was sleeping, with a bandage wrapped around his forehead. He had his left arm in a sling and IV's stuck into his other arm, his blonde hair was splattered in blood as a nurse tried to clean it off. She walked up to the nurse who patted some off the dried liquid away and took the sponge she was using.

" Its okay, I got it," she whispered before scrubbing Switzerland's hair gently.

With a pat on her shoulder the nurse left her with a small bowl, in it was the bloody liquid. Tears fell down Liechtenstein's face as she scrubbed at his head. Why does this always happen? Whenever a fellow nation visited they always get injured? Granted it didn't happen often, but it happened enough to make her feel guilty about it.

" Liech?", she looked down at her brother and saw with dismay he was still asleep, but the nations at the door weren't. Denmark, Italy, and Russia stood in the doorway while some others waited in the hall.

" Italy!", she dropped the sponge and ran towards the mother, Liechtenstein cried into her light green summer dress. The World Meeting was in Bern this time around and she had thought no one except the Philippines had made it yet. " It's okay Liech. He'll wake up soon," she murmured, the Italian's mothering personality had come out full force as the blonde cried.

Italy lead her into a chair in the hall and sat down with her, comforting the small principality as she wept. Russia sat on the other side of Liechtenstein while he bounced Forte Di Girasole on his knee. The toddler's red nose gave away his well known sickness as he sneezed, the Russian wiped his nose with a napkin as he patted the Germanic's back.

Denmark paced the hall as did America, as they waited for a doctor to tell them about the Philippines's condition. Belarus held onto America's arm as he did so, her cold blue eyes glared at a nearby nurse who then scurried away because of her gaze. He shivered as he ran to the operating room in the next ward, checking on the surgery underway.

" How long Dr. Kaufmann? I got a handful of nations in the ICU waiting for some news," he said as they doctor stitched up the hole in the Philippines chest cavity. " I need a couple more minutes Zimmermann! Go offer them some tea or coffee!", she said as he nodded before running out of the OR quickly. No matter how many times he seen blood it still creeped him out.

" God I need a new job," he mumbled as he approached the nations.

Walking up to them he gathered all the courage he could with that menacing woman around the nurse asked, " Would any one of you like a cup of coffee or tea? I-" England cut him off with a cry of despair as he held his head in his hands.

" Whats wrong Eggy?", America asked him as he accepted the offer.

" In the UK if someone asks you if you want of cup of coffee or tea that usually means some pretty shitty news is coming," Denmark said as he slid down a wall. His blonde hair becoming disheveled as he did so.

Becoming very nervous the nurse stuttered," N-no! N-nothing like t-that! Dr. Kaufmann asked me to get you all something to drink while she finishes the operation! It seems like she made it through."

" Oh thank god!", Liechtenstein cried out as she visibly relaxed, she yawned loudly behind her hand and got up. " I'm going to head home and take a small nap. If big bruder wakes up when I'm gone please tell him I went home," she pleaded to the others.

" Gottacha! Go rest, you've been here like eight hours? That ain't good for your health to stay up all night," America told her, actually getting serious for once. She nodded before walking off, a key chain held firmly in her hand. " Swiss is gonna get pissed that someone let Liech go home by herself," Denmark said as he sat down in the empty space Russia made for him.

" Man these chairs are awesome," he groaned as he sat down for the first time in hours.

" Shut up Den," Norway said as he leaned against the wall.

Hearing a commotion down the hall the others looked up to see a team of nurses rush the Philippines to an ICU room right next to Switzerland's. " I want her hooked up to a blood transfusion and have all the necessary IVs by the end of the hour!", a blonde doctor ordered as her team of nurses rushed around trying to complete the commands.

She looked to the nations and offered them a small smile, albiet a tired one.

" They'll be okay. They were the unfortunate victims of a drunk driving incident," she said, " Since they are nations, they must be bound to heal faster so after close watch they will be discharged. You are all really lucky."

" How so love?"

" That glass shard could have pierced his brain at any moment, he could have been in morgue if Miss Philippines hadn't told us to perform surgery on him first."

* * *

" I'm okay Finland, Sweden! Really! Only a little dizzy," the Philippines said, hoping to placate the overly protective duo, but they seemed to get increasingly worried. The Nordics had taken it upon themselves to nurse the Philippines back to health.

" Why didn't you say something? Oh, come on lets go to the living room and get you seated," Finland said, obviously worried for the other nation. The tall Swed only grunted in approval before following the two of them into the living room.

When they got into the living room though, the site was quite comical. As usual with the Nordics anyways.

" N..org...e, c-can..t bre...athe," Denmark choked out as the smaller man pulled his tie harder and harder. Unrelenting as he tried to get Iceland to call him big brother.

" Come on, just say it. Big brother. Big brother," he urged as Iceland shook his head. With every shake Norway pulled on the tie harder.

" S...ay it p..le...ase!", he cried out as the island nation refused. Opting to rather watch a movie then get involved in their little conversation.

The Philippines couldn't take it anymore, and bust out laughing.

All of them stopped what they were doing and looked at the Oriental woman, she looked happy as she laughed with mirth at the rather weird, I mean unique family moment. Her hair falling freely as she fell to her knees laughing, soon the others joined in.

Denmark too after Norway let go of his tie.

" You haha guys arer extremely hilarious," she panted out as tears of happiness fell down her face. They looked to her and smiled widely.

And as if in complete synch, all their hearts began to beat with love again. They were falling, or already have fell for the Pearl of the Orient Seas. The Nordics just didn't know it yet.

" Let's watch a movie guys!", she exclaimed as she sat on the largest couch in the living room. " Which movie?", Iceland asked as he went to the huge ass movie cabinet.

" A Scary Movie."

Hours later she was huddled against Sweden as a typical cheerleader ran away from one zombie hoarde and into another. The Philippines and Denmark screamed as her arms were grabbed by multiple zombies as they fought over the living flesh. Sweden blushed in the dark of the Nordic Five's living room as she hid her face in his neck, and he couldn't help but fell like she fit there.

Perfectly.

A smile on his face despite the horrific, gory images on the screen; Sweden knew what he was to do from then on as he held the frightened nation in his arms.

By all means he was going to woo her.

All he needed to know was how. Shrugging he went back to the movie, just as the girl's blood splattered the ground. He decided from then one he liked scary movies. More than he could ever imagine.

By the time the movie was over, he was the only one left awake. Hugging the brunnete closer he kissed the crown of her head and whispered," Goodnight Filippinerna, jag hoppas att detta aldrig tar slut." ( AN: The word 'slut' is not used as in whore in this case, but a way to say end. To say end or stop in Sweddish is 'Sluta' Just so you know.)

* * *

Salamat po! - Thank you!

Switzerland! Sigurado ka mabaliw? Alam ko ang Italya ay isang mabaliw sa pagmamaneho, ngunit sa iyo! - Switzerland! Are you crazy? I know Italy was an insane driver, but you!

Erleichtern Sie oben ein bisschen Philippinen, habe ich nicht so viel Spaß in ein paar Monaten. Nachdem mit Österreich zu tun, dass Sie an. - Lighten up a bit Philippines, I haven't had this much fun in a couple months. Having to deal with Austria can do that to you.

Goodnight Filippinerna, jag hoppas att detta aldrig tar slut. - Goodnight Philippines, I hope this never ends.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Leave a review so I have an idea as to who you all might want the Philippines to end up with.

Ciao~!

-Miharu


End file.
